1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejecting device that forms an image on a recording medium by ejecting droplets toward the recording medium.
2. Related Art
Inkjet recording devices (droplet ejecting devices), that eject ink drops out from nozzles of an inkjet recording head (droplet ejecting head) and record an image on a recording sheet, are conventionally known. In order to keep the state of ejecting ink from the nozzles of the inkjet recording head good, the inkjet recording device is provided with a cleaning mechanism that wipes-off contaminating substances such as remaining ink (ink of increased viscosity), foreign matter (paper dust) and the like adhering to the nozzle surface.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-195908, for example, discloses a cleaning mechanism that supplies cleaning liquid to a wiping sheet, pushes the wiping sheet containing the cleaning liquid against the nozzle surface of an inkjet recording head, and wipes-off the contaminating substances of the nozzle surface.